JetDroid Culdesac
by AlexOfBullhead
Summary: The lives of residents of the JetDroid Culdesac and their associates.


JetDroid Culdesac residents

DarknessTheCurse - The Dark Lord. Darkness, called Josh, is a blonde teenager who, despite his calm, collected appearance, is really animated and rambolic when something goes slightly awry. He lives with his girlfriend, Cheyanne, who is the medatator of his dark powers. At night, he turns into Darkness the Wolf, a black, feral werewolf who is vicious to anyone hostile towards his friends. He is a poet.

BigAlTheRantMaster - The King of Rants. BigAl, called Alan, is a laid-back-yet-rambolic person who is a fine cook. He is room mates with LuizPrower, and the two are competitive at video games. He is an avid Kinnikuman fan, and has studied his moves through childhood to the point of practically replicating him in the process.

RandomDCE - The Lord of the Random. DCE, called James, is a sarcastic landlord who is the owner of the JetDroid Culdesac. He lives with his wife Lilly and their daughter, Chibi. At will, he can become the Hat Cat, in which the "randomness" comes into play. He can make the most nonsensical of things come out of the most unnatural of places.

Hells1ng920 - The Man Borderlining Madness. Hells1ng, called Emer, is a really angry person who, in his spare time, plays Saints Row 2 with his buddy Evan. He is room mates with JustKeepThatInMind, who calls him Elmer and proceeds to disturb him to the point of madness. He is DCE's right hand man, and a real heavy hitter, if I might add.

Boomstick545 - The Commentator With No Remorse. Boomstick, called Wells, is an openly gay radio jockey who has a Pikachu named Boomstick. He is room mates with Nick, whom he secretly has a crush on. Rumor has it that a human-sized Pikachu, with a striking resemblence of Wells, has been roaming the Metroid Culdesac, causing an electrical disturbance.

GalacticPenguin - Pinstripes of Trenchcoat and Pinstripes. Penguin, called Josh, is an "strikingly gorgeous" male teen who's spend his spare time playing Saints Row 2 with Emer. He lives with his girlfriend Rachel, who is Trenchcoat, and the two are co-owners of a local gun shop. When trouble is afoot, he turns into the badass gangster Trenchcoat, with dual wielding Desert Eagles.

Lillylivers - The Queen of Rants. Lilly, called Lilly (lol), is a somewhat charming woman who is never afraid to get her hands bloody. She lives with her husband James and her daughter Chibi, and is a nurse. When pushed to the brink of madness, she turns into PsychoLivers, a raging psychopath with a chainsaw, who harms anyone in her path, other than Chibi, James, and Evan.

LuizPrower - The Ultimate Mega Man Fanboy. Luiz, called Luiz (again, lol), is an Grade-A asshole who's skills in Mega Man is unparralleled. He is room mates with Alan, and the two are constantly at video game war. With outside help from MetroidJunkie2009, he can utilize an advanced Mega Man cosplay and kick ass.

Nume26 - Trenchcoat of Trenchcoat and Pinstripes. Nume, called Rachel, is a "strikingly beautiful" female teen who spends her time polishing her weapons, eating gummy rings, and being badass. She lives with her boyfriend Evan, who is Pinstripes, and is a co-owner of a local gun shop with Evan. When troubles afoot (or when somewhat pisses her off), she turns into the badass gangster Trenchcoat, who has an high calibur Tommy gun.

JustKeepThatInMind - The Man of A Thousand Mindfucks. JKTIM, called David, is a disturbingly random man who's randomness is enough to make James blush, sending random shit to everyone from batteries, to cats, to pictures of dead babies. He is room mates with Emer (or Elmer, as David constantly calls him), and takes in a joy of disturbing him to the point of madness.

RagDollMan98 - The Recorder of Madness. Ragdoll, called Nick, is a insane, crazed little man who records videos called "The Madness Series". He is room mates with Wells, who has feeling for Nick, but Nick just sees him as a friend. Nick always has a video camera and digital camera with him at all times.

Cheyanne - Josh's girlfriend. Cheyanne is the moderator for Josh's anger so the darkness dosen't fully take over him. She also has powers over the darkness, but she is more calm and intellectual rather than raging and violent.

ChibiLivers - The Angel of JetDroid Culdesac. Chibi is the daughter of James and Lilly. She is a really sweet 10-year-old who is the only pure soul of JetDroid. Though she is the indirect subject of David's disturbing pranks, the feud between the members of the JetDroid and Metroid Culdesacs, and the fact that her mother is one of the most vicious women in the world, she is right in the head, and is loved by all, though she sees David as scary and luiz as mean.


End file.
